clashofclansfandomcom-20200223-history
Inferno Tower
__NOEDITSECTION__ "The Inferno Tower fires a mystical flame that gets more powerful the longer it stays on a target. It can target ground troops and flying units alike. Load the Tower with Dark Elixir to keep it operational." ---- ---- *'Summary' **The Inferno Tower shoots a jet of flame that burns through even the thickest armor. **The flame takes a while to heat up, making it most effective against the biggest and baddest troops. **Stop Heroes, P.E.K.K.As and Golems in their tracks, and shoots Dragons out of the sky! **The Inferno Tower can be overwhelmed by large groups of weaker units, such as the Archer. **The Inferno Tower does progressive damage against a single target. The longer the tower stays focused on the same target, the more damage it does. This makes it very weak against large numbers of Tier 1 troops and very strong against smaller numbers of high health troops such as P.E.K.K.As, Dragons, Giants and Golems. **Similar to the X-Bow, the Inferno Tower must be recharged. However, recharging it requires Dark Elixir instead of normal Elixir. **Inferno Tower is the Strongest Defensive Building in the Latest Update. ---- *'Defensive Strategy' **The Inferno Tower is weak against large numbers of Tier 1 troops. Make sure the tower is within range of a Mortar or a Wizard Tower so that it adequately defended but the Tier 2 troops are strong in defensing **This defense is tailor-made to destroy the most powerful of troops, such as the Dragon, P.E.K.K.A and Golem. As such it is a perfect complement to a Wizard Tower, which is very effective against large numbers of weaker troops but struggles against those with high health pools. Positioning these two structures close by can substantially improve the survivability of both structures (and the rest of your base). *'Offensive Strategy' **This structure plays havoc with most traditional offensive strategies where heavy units go in first to distract defenses and light units follow. Thankfully even at Town Hall level 10 only one of these structures is available, but it does have a healthy range (similar to an Archer Tower). Letting your heavy troops get in range of it spells certain doom for them, as after even a few seconds no amount of Healers will be able to keep a P.E.K.K.A or Golem alive. A combination of Lightning Spells and a group of Minions may be the best way to get at the Inferno Tower if it is behind multiple Walls and defenses. **Four level 4+ Lightning Spells will destroy a level 1 Inferno Tower, though even maximum-level Lightning Spells will not quite be enough for the level 2 version. However, they should be sufficient to significantly weaken it so that a medium-sized group of Minions will be able to destroy it. **Small troops are stronger against the Inferno Tower, as every time it targets a new troop it will have to heat up again. Golems get destroyed in seconds by this strong defensive building, but if you surround it with Archers or Barbarians it will be defeated very quickly. It only targets a single unit at once, so attacker spacing is not an issue (unless a Wizard Tower or Mortar is nearby). **Look at the Tower to see if it is empty or full with Dark Elixir. --How? Anyone have pictures? If you have some pictures, please upload them so everyone may benefit from them. ---- *'Upgrade Differences' ** At level 2, more flames emit from the top. ---- *'Trivia' **Added on 5/23/2013 as part of the 'Fiery Fortress' Update. **Takes up a 2x2 space. Along with the Hidden Tesla, this is the smallest footprint of any permanent defensive structure. **There is currently only 1 upgrade available, giving the Tower a total of 2 levels. This gives it the least amount of upgrades of any building (aside from the Builder's Hut, which has no upgrades at all). **It is similar to the X-Bow due to the fact that both have limited ammunition and must be periodically reloaded. **Although the Tower is reloaded with Dark Elixir, it shoots out a continuous ball of fire, which looks distinctively similar to the Dragon's fiery breath. **Players Can Determine whether the Inferno Tower is Loaded or Not. Inferno Tower attacking.jpg|Inferno Tower using its firepower. Category:Buildings Category:Defenses Category:Anti-air Category:Dark Elixir